Living With Sherlock
by Alice Bekett
Summary: Living with Sherlock is never easy, especially once John starts to learn more about his eccentric flatmate. Habits, past experiences, and other things that John could never imagine come to light. Could be seen as a companion to Sherlock's Trick
1. Chapter 1

This is the first in a series of oneshots/drabbles/etc. I am willing to take requests, so if you have suggestions let me know. Most of these I have found on Pinterest, so if you've made them don't be upset, I'm just writing out your scenario.

(LINE BREAK)

Lestrade tapped his foot against the floor, "What is taking you so long?"

"He's finding one of his jumpers," Sherlock replied snidely, crossing his arms over his chest, "We do not have all night, John!"

A muffled _thump_ was heard, and John came stumbling into the main room of the flat rubbing his head. Lestrade felt his eyebrows rise as he heard the amount of swearing coming from the ex-soldier. John pulled on a shoe, and tugged the jumper in his arms over his head. He straightened, cursed again, and dug a handful of change out of his pocket.

Sherlock smirked, and pointed to one of two clear jars that was resting on the mantle above the fireplace. John rolled his eyes, opened the jar, and emptied the handful of change in the half full jar. Lestrade looked at Sherlock, then at John, "What was that?"

John looked up, and finally noticed, "Sorry, I was in the middle of having a shower when you called."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "It's his swear jar. John has quite the vocabulary."

"You have one too!" John piped up from behind the detective and consulting detective as they made their way down the stairs.

Lestrade felt his eyebrows disappear into his hairline, "The great Sherlock Holmes has a _swear jar_?"

Sherlock cast an annoyed look over his shoulder at John, who smirked, "It is not a swear jar, it is-"

"It's a rude jar. Every time he makes a nasty deduction about someone, he needs to put a pound into the jar."

"What happens when they're full?"

John smiled, "We take Mrs. Hudson out for dinner."

(LINE BREAK)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.

Headcanon:

_John, as an army an, has quite the vocabulary. Sherlock never swears and 221B has gained a 'Swear Jar' just for John. John retaliated with a 'Rude Jar' that Sherlock must add to every time he makes a rude deduction. When the jars fill, they take Mrs. Hudson out to dinner._


	2. Chapter 2

John swallowed the last of his tea, and closed his newspaper. He glanced at his watch, and sighed in annoyance. _What is taking Sherlock so long? _John sighed, set down his cup and paper, stood up, and went toward the bathroom.

He stepped in a puddle of warm water, soaking through his socks. John hurried to the bathroom door, "Sherlock?" He called, and tested the door; it was locked. John's worry rose, and he pounded on the door, "Sherlock!"

Nothing. John backed away from the door, and rammed it with his right foot. The door flew open with an almighty _crack_ and John fell, having lost his footing on the wet floor.

John looked up to see Sherlock jolt, as if he had fallen asleep. Sherlock leaned in front of him, and turned off the taps, and pulled the plug, "I apologize, John. I was in my Mind Palace."

John sighed, and picked himself off the floor, looking at his wet clothes in disgust, "This is the third time I've had to break the door down. Mrs. Hudson will not be pleased."

Sherlock shrugged, "She is never pleased with us."

John rolled his eyes, "Just, get dressed. I'm getting changed, we have to meet Lestrade soon."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, and watched as John left, turning down to go to his room to change.

(LINE BREAK)

Don't own Sherlock. Damn.

Headcanon:

_Sherlock often visits his Mind Palace whilst in the bath, only sometimes he becomes so imersed in his own little world that the water overflows. John had to break the door down with his feet on no less then three occasions. _


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock raised his hand to call a taxi, but John shook his head, "We're late. The quickest way now would be to take the tube."

Sherlock opened his mouth to argue, but shut it when John glared at him. Sherlock knew he was in trouble, because John had made him clean the water all over their flat after his bath fiasco. Sherlock checked a sigh, and followed John to the nearest entrance to the underground.

"I find no reason on why we should go," He stated, allowing John to pay for tickets.

John rolled his eyes, "It's because of us that the police caught that killer. This is Lestrade's way of thanking us."

"Anderson and Donovan will be there," John could tell that Sherlock was avoiding to go to this dinner.

"Sherlock, it'll be fine. Lestrade will tell them to behave. I trust you won't start anything?" John glared at Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled, "I won't start if they won't."

"Good. C'mon, we need to catch this one."

Sherlock deftly followed John into the train car. John made sure to stay near his friend, as he had never seen Sherlock use the tube before. John watched as Sherlock tensed up, and his eyes flew to everyone that was in his line of sight.

Sherlock felt himself make deduction after deduction about various people, making him lose track of where he was, and which stop he was at. It wasn't until John tugged at his sleeve that he realized he had almost missed the stop. He shook himself away from his deductions, and followed John out of the station, and onto the street.

John stopped, "There's a reason you don't ride the tube, isn't there?"

Sherlock nodded, "I kept missing my stops. Ended up far from the places I wanted to be."

John nodded, "Why?"

"Too many people, John. You saw what happened once the car started filling up. Sensory overload."

John nodded, and started to walk again, Sherlock quickly falling into stride, "Where is it that Lestrade is meeting us?"

"Somewhere you haven't been before," John smirked.

(LINE BREAK)

Still don't own Sherlock.

I can't find the prompt I used for this, but it's along the lines of that Sherlock couldn't keep using the underground because he kept missing his stops.

Review/PM me comments and suggestions.


End file.
